Back into the past
by GirlWithNoReturn
Summary: A one shot where Inuyasha chooses Kagome over Kikyou...R


_Back into the Past... _

_[Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.or Inuyasha characters**_

Kagome didn't want to look back, for she knew if she did the tears would come. She was leaving her era for sure this time, and there would be no going back. As she stares down the well she has second thoughts, is this really what she wants, or is it the Kikyou in her that wants to go back? She sighs as she jumps through the well. This is her decision, not Kikyou's.

Inuyasha sits on his tree, waiting for her, not even sure if she would come. Naraku has been defeated, and the jewel was back in one piece. He had asked Kagome to be his mate. She didn't reply. All he heard was the wind howl as she slowly murmured that she needed to go back home to think.

Kikyou's alive, well as alive as she could be. She wanders the earth with her soul stealers. Kagome thinks, is this really what she wants? Maybe, she should have given up her soul to Kikyou, so she would stay with Inuyasha, she did love him, right? They never fought, right? And, Inuyasha and her always fought.

She told him she needed time. As she headed to the well a bright light surrounded her and Inuyasha. It was Midoroku. She told Kagome that she could go home. But of course there is always a catch with those words. She said she could go home, but if she returned that was it, there would be no more going back.

He sighed, just about to give up. He told her that if she hadn't come back after a weeks time, he would go to hell with Kikyou. Kikyou, that name came up a lot lately. 'It's either me or her Inuyasha, choose wisely,' she had said. There was no doubt that she didn't love him. There was once a connection, but that connection slowly vanished. It was no longer there. It was as if a spell was broken.

Kagome lost all of her sadness as the light of the well enclosed her body. She felt at peace whenever the light surrounded her. But her world came crashing down once she realized that she would no longer be able to see Momma, Souta, or grandpa. Yet she had a new family in the feudal era, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede. They would never replace her family in the present, but they would comfort her.

She sighed as she hit the rough ground of the well. Inuyasha was already there to help her out. He carefully hulled out her great yellow backpack and then her. She was glad she would soon be mated to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared into his to-be mate's eyes. No words needed to be exchanged except simple 'hellos.' He knew she was in pain. She had just lost her family, and to think it was all for him. She may not have lost her family to death, but to her it seemed like having half of her heart torn out.

Inuyasha took her bag on his back, and then signaled for her to climb on. She complied, and soon they were flying to Kaede's village. She knew Inuyasha was up to something, but as to what, she was completely oblivious.

Inuyasha loved having Kagome with him, especially so close. As soon as she climbed on she gripped on to him for dear life. She knew he wasn't going to drop her, but better safe then sorry.

Inuyasha breathed in her scent. It smelled of lilies, and roses, but he wasn't surprised. She traveled so much, he almost felt bad. She threw her life away for him. He frowned as he felt Kagome's tears on his neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"Did you and Kikyou ever fight?" she whispered, he didn't answer, "No, I didn't think you did, Inuyasha, are you sure you want to be with me? I only want you to be happy. So, if you really want to be with Kikyou, I, I can give her my soul."

"Silly girl, if I wanted to be with her, I could have used the jewel," he paused, "Kagome, tell me something, did Kikyou ever except me for, well me? No, that's right, she wanted me human. Do you remember the night Kaguya took you away? Remember what you told me? You said you liked me for who I am. So stop being fussy, I don't want to be with Kikyou."

"I love you Inuyasha," Kagome said as she yawned.

"I love you, too, Kagome," he whispered.

Kagome felt drowsy as she slipped into the land of unconsciousness. Inuyasha noticed this and stopped. He knelt down and picked her up bridal style, still having her bag on his back. He had a surprise for her, and what a surprise it would be.

He'd been doing something else besides waiting for Kagome this past week, and it was building her a home. He decided if he would actually go to hell with Kikyou, and Kagome came afterwards, she would have a place to live, but no one was to touch the hut until then.

As they neared Kaede's village Inuyasha slightly shook Kagome awake. She knew that whatever Inuyasha was up to, was coming up soon. Inuyasha pointed in one direction and she looked that way.

There in the direction he was pointing in was a beautiful house, more of a hut. She looked at him, confused. He smiled.

"Welcome home, Kagome"


End file.
